Embertale
by Anime772
Summary: Deep within ember's underground maintenance, a tunnel can be found leading to another world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Uprising adventure

The city of ember, a city where the people there fear the dark. Why, you might ask? Because in the city, the only light the people there have is electricity... electricity that needs constant maintenance.  
Of course, both kids (at the age of 10) and adults have jobs that can keep the city's power from going out. When it comes to the children of ember, during their graduation from school they can get a job from a piece of paper that they have to draw out of a bag. Once the graduation ceramony is concluded, the kids can trade jobs from others before their first day of work begins. Why am I telling you, the reader, all of this? Because this is where our protaganist, Bana Alvio, begin's his adventure. Bana is a 10 year old kid, wearing a baggy top, color faded jeans, a brown cloak and a beige beret. During his time at school, he always wondered what it's like in the underground maintenance. By the time he graduated, the job he got was called 'Green house assitant'. He tried to find someone to trade jobs with,  
but every kid was satisfied with the job they got or traded. Nightfall began, where all the lights turn off. This didn't stop the now determined Bana what so ever. Before he graduated, he memorized half of the city to get to the underground maintenance center. It was hard for him to see a thing with all of the lights turned off. His heart was racing, but he stayed determined. "All right..." said Bana "I think I'm near the entrance." He slowly walked towards the hidden entrance. His hand touched something metal and wall like. He found the entry doors for the underground maintenance center. Bana open the doors, found the light switch and flicked it on. A line of lights lead down deep into the caverns. Bana found a pair of rubber boots and putted them on to prevent him from slipping on the muddy staircase.  
He walked deeper in the caverns, walking pass something that's constantly roaring while sticking to the next to him. It took Bana what felt like hours to explore the tunnel that have no light. The further Bana went, the colder the tempreture got. {When did it start getting colder down here?} Bana thought to himself. He then, surprisingly enough, he was in a large area filled with large sticks covered in what he though was powdery ice. Bana somehow made it out of the area of wooden pillars and found a sign that says: 'Welcome to Snowdin!'

To be continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New place new people

Bana was curious about the place called Snowdin. {What kind of place is named Snowdin?} Bana thought. He decided to walk pass the sign and see what's up ahead. What he saw was absolutely astonishing! The place was filled with different types of creatures that act like humans. Bana was curious about this new place and was fortunate to see a creature that can inform him about this place. He went up to the creature as if it were a human being. The creature looked like a girl, but her ears were tall and on her head, her nose looked small and she had a small puff of fur right on the tall bone. Bana didn't question the creatures appearence and asked "Excuse me. Sorry to bother you but can you tell me what goes on around here?" The creature responds "Oh! You must be new around here. I'm Minnicin, but most people would call me the cinnabun girl." "Oh, a pleasure to meet you Minnicin." said Bana. "Same.  
As for where you are at the moment, this is called Snowdin town. It's one part of the underground that greet's people with open arms!" continued Minnicin "Snowdin town has some buildings for you to be in. There's the store, the inn and the restaurant called Grillby's. Oh, and there's a library, but the sign is accidently spelled 'Libraby'." Minnicin giggled a bit. Bana was intrested about Snowdin more than ever. Bana's stomach growled a bit. "Guess I should head to the restaurant, I'm must be starving." said Bana. "Here. Have some gold. You're new around here so I figured I'll get you a head start here!" said Minnicin. "Thanks Minnicin!" said Bana "Oh, I forgot to give you my name. Name's Bana!" "What a wonderiful name for you to have!" said Minnicin. "Well, best be on my way. See you around Minnicin!" said Bana. "Same to you Bana." said Minnicin. Bana then looked for a building called 'Grillby's", of which he does. He went inside the restaurant and the first thing he saw was a man at a serving table on fire. At first, Bana was startled because fire was a sign of danger. But he pulled himself together and head to the serving table and took a seat. The creatures at the restaurant noticed Bana, but decided to mind their own buisness. "Can I get anything?" said the man on fire. "Uh... what do you have?"  
said Bana, nervously. "We have burgers and fries." said the man on fire. Bana wasn't interested in burgers but was interested in fries. "What are fries?" asked Bana. there was a quiet chuckle.  
"Fries are sliced up potatoes that are then deep fried and then seasoned with salt." answered the man on fire. "Then I'll take the fries." said Bana. The man on fire went to get the finished fries and season them with salt. "Here you go." said the man on fire, giving Bana a plate of fries. Bana then took a piece and ate it. His eye glittered with delight as he savored the crisp flavor in his mouth. "Can I take this to go?" said Bana, ever so delighted. "What for?" said the man on fire. "I have friends in a city called ember, and I figured that I can share these with them."  
said Bana. "...Sorry, but no." said the man on fire. "But my reletives say that food tastes when you're with friends." said Bana. "spoken like a king." said a mystyrious figure. Bana was startled once again as when he turned to his left, he see's a skeleton wearing a blue jacket. "come on grillby, show the kid a bit of mercy." said the skeleton. Grillby sighed and said " very well sans, I'll get a paper bag." "Thanks er... Sans right?" said Bana. "ya hit the nail right on the head kiddo." said sans "name's sans. sans the skeleton. i'm taking a break from my job, ya know. "You mean from Pipeworks?" said Bana. "heh... nah, human hunting actually. can't say i blame ya though. it'd be pretty interesting to be a plumber." said sans. "Human hunting? Why hunt humans?" said Bana. "what else than to leave the underground. us monsters been down here for centuries." said sans. "Wait, MONSTERS?! I thought the creatures I met were magic animal with human traits with the exeption of Grillby, I though he was a human on fire." said Bana, surprised. "Well that's a new one. I'll take it as a compliment." said Grillby. sans looked at his wrist as if he had a watch on. "welp. break time's over. best get back to work." said sans "to be honest though, i don't feel like capturing anyone at the moment. but my brother PAPYRUS... he's a human hunting FANATIC!"  
sans gets off of his seat and then says "you don't have to worry though, my bro is real nice. he isn't meanising... even though he tries to be. but hey, if he asks me why i'm late, i'll say 'i was HUMERUSLY LATE." everyone including Bana began to laugh at the pun that sans made. After getting the food into the paper bag, Bana decided to head back to the city of ember. He felt like he was being watch, but from what he experience in Snowdin town, it didn't bother him in the slightest. He retraced his footprints that he made from the powdery snow and forund the tunnel that lead to ember's underground maintenance and went in. "Heheheheheh... so that's where you're going huh?" said a mystyrious flower "I'm going to enjoy this..." the mystyrious flower laugh deviously and proceeded to follow Bana to the city of ember.

To be continued in Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Devious encounter

Bana ran ever so quickly so no one finds out that he was in the pipeworks. "Mornin'." said an early worker at the pipeworks. This startled Bana, because he though he was in trouble.  
"Relax kid. I ain't goin' to tell em' that you came in. 'sides, you've yet to start ya job." said the early worker "But 'ey, it's 4:50 in the mornin'. you have plenty of time." "Oh, thanks." said Bana, reliefed.  
"Not a problem, kid." said the early worker. Bana then went home like nothing happend. His house was cluttered with trinkets and other metal material. He went upstairs and searched for the cooling container that a friend of his built.  
Bana found the cooling container and placed the bag of fries in there. He then went to bed.

Bana's alarm went off, waking him instantly. he turned off the alarm and saw it was 7:00 am. He got himself ready to head to his first job. He knew where the greenhouse was, so he had no problem getting there. Then comes a blackout.  
Bana stopped in his tracks and sat on the ground until the lights reactivate. "Golly! I never knew humans were afraid of the dark." said... something in the dark. "W-who is there?" said Bana. "You'll find out soon enough." said... something in the dark.  
It cackled at Bana, as if it knows who he is. The lights reactivated, and what Bana saw was bone chilling. There lies a hole in the middle of the street the size of 10 moles. He then ran away from the sight of the hole, as if he was being hunted.  
Bana made it to the greenhouse where Clary is at. "Nice to see you on time." said Clary "So, do you want me to give you the tour?" "S-sure." said Bana, nervously after the blackout. While Clary was giving Bana the tour of the green house,  
Bana noticed something... off. He began to see some type of plant that has a face. It had 6 yellow petals, a green stem and a taunting face. What was even stranger is that the plant continued to follow Bana, watching his every move and every step.  
Clary noticed Bana acting like he was being watched. She stopped the tour temporary and shouted "HEY! SHOW YOURSELF!" "What if I don't? What then?" Said an ominous voice. "Then I'll come and get you and remove you from the green house!"  
said Clary. "And how ARE you going to do that anyways? Don't you get it? Soon you city will be our world. You might think otherwise, but when the power goes down, so will the city itself." said the ominous voice "Expect there to be a flower that will foreshadow everthing that can happen!" the ominous voice began to cackle. Bana remembered that cackle when he was on his way to work. It was like a puzzle that he can solve. The first cackle he heard, the hole in the street, the flower following him and the second cackle.  
It was a flower creature that followed him to the city of ember. "What is your name creature?" said Bana. "Creature? what do you-" Clary was cut off by the ominous voice. "Well, the cat's out of the bag this time huh?" said the ominous voice. A sentient flower emerged from the ground in front of Clary and Bana. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" said Flowey "And I'll be keeping a close eye on you Bana! A very close eye on you!" Flowey cackled once more but louder this time and then burrowed into the ground.  
Clary was terrified of what she saw, but she didn't express that fear to Bana. "So..." said Clary "How about we call it a day? Ya know, tomorrow I'll set up a new rule about... what we just witness. Fair?" "...Fair." answered Bana. Bana then walked home and noticed Lina running by. "Hey Lina!" shout Bana, trying to get her attention. Lina stopped and turned around to see Bana. Lina's full name is Lina Mayfleet and she too graduated. Her attire is a grey-purple sweater, a grey skirt, a pale brown cloak and a red jacket. The reason for the red jacket is because she became a messenger. she ran up to Bana to see if he had a message. "Hey Bana, do you have a message for me?" asked Lina. "No, but I was wondering if you have time for a snack later today." said Bana. "Sorry Bana, my schedule's full." said Lina.  
Bana sighed and said "Okey then. Guess I'll have the fries to myself then." The sentence Bana said suddenly got Lina curious. "We can have these... fries tomorrow if you want." said Lina. "Really? Sweet!" said Bana "I can't wait!" "Me neither. Anyways, see you are Bana!" said Lina.  
"Same here!" said Bana.

To be continued in Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Envious curiousity

Nightfall began again, so the lights of the city were turned off. Bana headed to the underground maintenance center and continued further in the pipeworks. while heading deeper in the tunnel,  
He heard footsteps. Obviously it wasn't Flowey, but Bana though someone was down there to catch someone else that might be curious about the pipeworks. So Bana began to pick up the pace.  
He then felt like someone grabbed him from going any further. Bana started to panic. "Calm down, it's just me." said the person. The person let go of his grip and let Bana look who grabbed him.  
It was Doon Harrow. He too graduated from school. He was wearing really baggy clothing. "What are you doing down here anyways Bana?" said Doon, ever so curious. "... Keep it a secret?"  
asked Bana. Doon nods his head. Bana went deeper in the tunnel with Doon following him. They were at the place with powdery ice. "What in the?" said Doon, astonished. They made it out of the wooden pillars and found the sign that said 'Welcome to Snowdin!' "This is absolutely incredible." said Doon. Doon then noticed a creature that resembles that of a spider. The spider creature was selling goods and liquids. Bana noticed a figure in a red cloak. {Lina? Here? ...No. Her cloak was a different color.} though Bana {Still, might as well see who it is.} "Hey Bana, can I meet up with you later?" ask Doon.  
"Oh, uh... sure." said Bana. The 2 left each other temporarly. While Doon went for the spider creature, Bana went for the figure in the red cloak. The figure was fast, even when their walking. The powdery ice began to turn into an intense breeze, like when you're running at a great speed. The powdery ice made it hard for Bana to see. He then saw a tall figure. Bana assumed it was the figure with the red cloak,  
so he said "Excuse me, but-" Bana stopped and noticed that the figure wasn't the one with the red cloak. The figure was wearing some type of scarf. "Can you tell me where the person in a red cloak went?"  
said Bana, finishing the rest of his sentense. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU! AND THEN I'LL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" said the figure. Bana was both intimedated and confused.  
The powdery ice stopped the intense breeze to reveal the figure. A tall skeleton wearing a certain type of armor, a red scarf, red boots and red gloves. "NYEH HEH HEH!" said the skeleton known as PAPYRUS.  
"Wait! Can we talk this over?" said Bana "I-I don't know how to fight. Nor do I intend to." "HMM... VERY WELL THEN HUMAN! SINCE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BATTLES WORK DOWN HERE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCEPT YOUR MERCY!" said PAPYRUS "SO WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY HUMAN, HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER TO MY PLACE? DON'T MIND MY BROTHER SANS, HE'S KINDA LAZY SOMETIMES." said PAPYRUS. The skeleton led Bana to his house and let him in. sans noticed Bana the moment he entered. "hey there kid, been a while huh?" said sans. "But it was only yesterday." said Bana.  
PAPYRUS was confused. "SANS, HAVE YOU MET THIS HUMAN?" asked PAPYRUS. "yup." responded sans. "OH MY GOODNESS SANS! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS!" said PAPYRUS. "Wait, what do you mean by 'corrupted'?" said Bana. "paps, there's no need to be like that. 'sides sometimes even you crack a smile when i make a HUMERUS pun." said sans. "OH MY GOODNESS!"  
said PAPYRUS. "Say sans. Do you know who the person in the red cloak is?" asked Bana. "yup, her name is-" sans was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" said PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS opened the door, startling someone. Bana also went to the front door and saw Doon on the ground while the spider creature giggled a bit. "It's not funny Muffet!" said Doon. "MY SINCERE APOLOGIES HUMAN!" said PAPYRUS "I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO SUDDEN!" "It's alright. I've seen better days." said Doon. PAPYRUS let Doon in along with Muffet. "as i was saying. the person in the red cloak is called red." said sans. "So where do I find Red?" asked Bana.  
"OH HUMAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRAVEL TO HER! SHE CAN TRAVEL TO YOU WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!" said PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS pulled something out of his pocket and tapped said object. He began to talk to it like it was a can with a string on one end. Almost as if he were talking to someone from afar. He then pressed the object again. "What is that?" asked Bana. "A PHONE, HUMAN." replied PAPYRUS "AND AS FOR WHOM I WAS TALKING TO, IT WAS RED. SHE'LL BE ON HER WAY VERY SOON." There was a knock at the door. "huh... you weren't kidding bro." said sans. "HUMAN, DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHO IT IS?" asked PAPYRUS.  
Bana nodded and opened the door. There she was... Red.

To be continued in Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Red's Training

Bana has got a good look at Red. Aside from the obvious red cloak, her hair was curly and blonde and she had a pretty impressive bow that held the cloak to stay. "Is this person the reason why you called me Papyrus?" said Red. "OF COURSE HE IS! AFTER ALL, HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW BATTLES WORK DOWN HERE." said PAPYRUS. Red made no expression when PAPYRUS mentioned Bana's lack of fighting skills. She noticed Doon when she was looking around. There was an awkward silence that lasted what Bana felt to be half an hour. Red broke the silence by saying "Well... this is interesting." "What do you mean?" asked Bana. "It's simple really." said Red "Asgore has been trying to break the barrier the humans made long ago." "Wait, you mean humans as in... US?" asked Doon. "You humans no. But the humans from long ago... Maybe you humans might inherit their magic with basic training." said Red "Would either want to volunteer?"  
"I'd like to!" said Bana, eagerly. "Yeah! Count me in as well!" said Doon. "YOU CAN'T BATTLE IN HERE!" said PAPYRUS "YOU'LL MAKE A LARGE MESS EVERYWHERE!" "relax bro. after all, there's no need to bat an EYESOCKET when they spar." said sans, comidically. "OH MY GOODNESSS SANS!" said PAPYRUS, flustered. "Papyrus is right. We can't train indoors that is cluttered with valuables." said Red "Let's take this outside!" "Right!" said Bana. "I'll stay here and do some advertising campains. You know, the usual." said Muffet. Red, Bana and the others (except Muffet)  
went out of the house. "Stand over there human." said Red. "Ok. By the way, name's Bana!" said Bana "In case if you're curious." "...Right... introductions." said Red "My apologies, I am known as Red. Though you already know that by that skeleton brothers. But back on topic." Red got to her position. Everything began to flash black and color when Bana was in position. He notice an orange heart in front of his chest. "The heart on your chest Bana is your spirit. It contains the magic that you never awakened before." said Red. "If you are able to see them, there are 4 options with one word on each of them. The first one is the FIGHT option, the one next to it is the ACT option, then the ITEM option and finally, the box that you'll obviously use is the MERCY option. First use the FIGHT option." "But why would I-" Bana was interuptted by Red. "And in case if you're wondering, no I will not get hurt if you use the FIGHT option. Most likely I'll dodge the attack. Now begin!" Bana selected the FIGHT option, selected Red as his target and timed his attack. As expected, Red dodged. "Excellent. now to the next option. The ACT option. Go and select it." Bana selected the Act option and saw 3 more options. These were labelled *Check *Flirt and *Talk. Out of curiousity, Bana selected *Flirt. "You look nice today Red." said Bana, unexpectedly. "F-FLIRTING?! OH MY GOODNESS HUMAN!"  
said PAPYRUS. "Papyrus, it's fine. This is just a training exercise. nothing more nothi-" Red was interuptted by Banas second flirt. "Your cloak looks so... amazing." "That time however!" said Red.  
"Sorry. I got a bit carried away!" said Bana, comically. "OH MY GOODNESS HUMAN!" said PAPYRUS. "Next option. The ITEM option. Select it please." said Red. Bana selected the ITEM option... but he had nothing on himself. "Uuhh..." said Bana, not knowing what to do next. "...The MERCY option. Select it please." said Red, getting bored of Bana selecting options. Bana selected the MERCY option and saw 2 more options. *Spare and *Flee. Bana chose *Spare. "Huh... Nothing happend." said Bana. "Actually, you tried to show MERCY. Which can work in a battle along with ACTing. So... points for trying."  
said Red "Now it's time for the counter attack phase. I want you to dodge this attack." Banas orange heart was in a rectangular box. He noticed a red vetical line that his heart was in the way of. Bana moved his heart out of the red line's way. Red pulled out a sword and sliced the rectangular box in 2. "Hey, what are you doing!? You almost hurt Bana!" shouted Doon. "But I telegraphed the attack so Bana can dodge." said Red. "Don't worry Doon, this is just training." said Bana, calmly. "O-ok." said Doon. The rectangular box fixed itself. There was a cursor on Banas orange heart. He moved it out of the way, which the cursor turn to a slash. Then came another cursor. And then another. Then there was no cursor, but Bana understands the drill. the more Bana dodged, the more attacks came. Then the attacks began to become stronger and faster. Until Bana was hit by an attack, which brought him to his knees. Red stopped attacking as she stood in shock. "Oh my goodness!" said Red "I-I'm so sorry!"  
Everyone went to Bana's aid and then Snowdin went back to color. "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" said PAPYRUS, concerned. "woah there kid. that was a tough blow you took!" said sans. "Red! Why did you do that?!" shouted Doon. "I-I-I didn't think that could hurt him. I... I..." said Red, shocked by what she did. "Ugh... Guys... g-give her a break." said Bana "Sh-She didn't mean to... to do that..." He tried to get up, but his injuries prevented him. "Oh my goodness! What happened!?" said a familiar voice. "Who are you?" said Doon. "Minnicin." said Minnicin "Here, let him have this." She gave Bana a Cinnamon bunny.  
Bana ate the Cinnamon bunny. "I appreciate you giving him something to ease the pain, but we need to get him some help." said Doon. "But Doon, I'm ok now." said Bana, feeling all patched up. Doon was surprised by this turn of events. "Uh... Minnicin. What was in that thing?" asked Doon. "Oh nothing much." replied Minnicin. "That looked more like 'nothing much'." said Doon. Everyone was releved by this. Soon later,  
Red came and apologized to Bana. "Sorry about... well." said Red before being interuptted by Bana. "It's fine, really." said Bana "I just felt so... determined dodging the attacks." "Oh..." said Red. "Uh... Did you know that... Cinnamon bunnies are my favorite treat?" "I didn't know that. But I can't blame you though, The Cinnamon bunny really did patch me up." said Bana "Like it was magic!" "It is magic." said Red. "Woah..."  
said Bana. "You know, you look like you're not from the surface." said Red "Sorry if I sounded rude." "It's ok." said Bana "And if you want, you can always come to the city of ember with me. It's where I was from."  
"R-Really?" said Red. Bana nods his head and Red accepted his offer. She got all packed up for her trip to ember.

To be continued in Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Terror in the city

Red, along with the seleton brothers, followed Bana and Doon to the city of ember. They found a tunnel that led to the city. "Wait..." said Red "You mean there was a tunnel this whole time?" "huh... weird that i didn't know about it." said sans. "I AGREE BROTHER! HOW COME I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW?"  
said PAPYRUS. "They must be having a hard time dealing with this, huh Bana?" said Doon. Bana nods his head and turned to the 3 monsters. "What lies within the tunnel is our city." said Bana "I know that you guys are having a hard time not knowing this was here, but trust me, some people in ember aren't fond to monsters like you, but with us by your side, they might change their minds." "or they could try and attack us." said sans "to be honest kid, i'm starting to have second thoughts about this." "BAH! LAZY BONES!  
ALWAYS TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HARD LABOR." said PAPYRUS. "I agree with your brother Sans. We won't know unless we try." said Red. "...welp. looks like there's no turning back now huh?" said sans "might as well IGNITE a good impression!" "OH MY GOODNESS SANS!" said PAPYRUS. Bana and Doon were confused by what sans said.  
"What's 'ignite'?" said Bana. "you'll know when you're older kiddo." said sans. And thus, the 5 of them went into the tunnel and into the pipeworks of ember. "NYEH? WHY IS SO WET IN THIS TUNNEL?" said PAPYRUS. "Well it's called the pipeworks for a reason." said Bana. They went further in until they were at the entrance doors of the pipeworks center. Bana opened the door and saw a street light destroyed. "W-what the?!" said Bana. "uh kid... this maybe out of the blue, but... you wouldn't have met a sentient flower before right?" asked sans. "Yes. why do you ask?" replied Bana. "look at the street." said sans. Bana was shocked by the sight he saw. The streets were somewhat paved by what Bana could guess to be gigantic vine from a plant. "Where did these come from?" said Doon "They weren't here before." "Bana!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Lina,  
running as fast as she could. She then stopped to talk to Bana. "Bana. something happend to our city!" said Lina, frantically. "I saw it happen, some flower began to... to...  
I don't know how to put it into words." "Did the flower harm anyone?" asked Red. Lina was shocked to see what she thought were another human that she hasn't seen before and 2 sentient skeletons. "B-Bana. D-Doon. W-W-Who are these... people that you bring to ember." "Let's worry about introductions later Lina." said Red "Can you answer my question?"  
Lina nods her head. "Clary tried to remove the vines but the vines began to grab her and trapped her." said Lina. "Where was the last time you saw her?" asked Red. "Follow me as quickly and carefully as you can, the vines are being controlled by the sentient flower." replied Lina. So the Bana and the others began to follow Lina to where Clary was at. Half way there and Doon stopped. Bana and the others stopped to see if Doon was alright. "HUMAN... ARE YOU OK?" asked PAPYRUS. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SAW SOMETHING?" "Did any of you noticed something about Lina?" said Doon, cautiosiouly. "I did." said Red "Something is controlling her." "Huh? Hey you guys! This way." said Lina. "Lina... can I ask you a question?"  
asked Doon. "A quick one, yes." replied Lina. "Do you remember the one time we tried to who could climb up the street light faster?" asked Doon. "Yyyyyyyyyes?" said Lina. "Do you know what happend when I tried to climb?" said Doon. "U-Uuhh... you made it to the top?" said Lina. Then a bone rised from the ground and slain what was controlling Lina, only (miraculously)  
piercing Lina's cloak. "well." said sans "guess i toke care of her THORN in her side!" "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" said PAPYRUS,  
furiously. The bone fell back into the ground. "Uugh... D-Doon? W-What just...?" said Lina, dazed. She then fell to the ground but was caught by sans before impact. "Bah! Bland puppet! Didn't even told me everything about herself at all!" said Flowey. "Flowey!" said Bana. "Me!" said Flowey. "sans." said sans, lighting up the mood. "Why were you controlling Lina!? She did nothing to you!"  
said Doon. "Because in my world, you're going to play by OUR rules!" said Flowey. " What do you mean by 'OUR'?" asked Bana. "Heheheheheheheheh... Do you think I can pass up an offer that the mayor gave me?" said Flowey "You can have THIS puppet, on the house. After all, I've got a collection going and I seem to have one of the same thing." "Don't you treat my friend like an object!" yelled Doon. He ran up to kick Flowey, but Flowey burrowed into the ground before he could do so. "Let him go Doon." said Bana "We have to help out Lina first." Bana led the others to his place and let her lie on his bed. Lina woke up half an hour later. "Ugh..." said Lina. "You're awake!" said Bana "I sat here to keep an eye on you when you wake up." "O-Oh... Thanks." said Lina "Wait where's my sister!?" "In the other room." said Bana. Lina gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad." said Lina. Bana pulled out a bag. "Want something to eat? I have leftovers." said Bana. Lina nodded her head and took some type of sliced potato. She took a bite and felt like herself again. {I guess monster food CAN be better than human food.} Bana thought to himself. "What is in this potato slice?"  
asked Lina. "Magic." answered Bana. "Guess you have to show me how to cook these... um..?" said Lina, almost forgetting the name of the food she had. "Fries?" said Bana "Sorry, not much of a cook." "Oh, it's ok." said Lina "Can I see my sister now?" "Yup." said Bana. Lina left the room to see her sister. {I hope the others are ok} Bana thought.

To be continued in Chapter 7 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Alternate aftermath

After being reunited with her sister, Lina went with Bana to assist the others. "Where do you think they are at?" asked Lina. Then came an explosion just around the corner. Fortunately for Bana and Lina, they weren't caught in the crossfire. The small skeleton, sans, jumped back a couple feet to gain distance from what was attacking him. "heya!" said sans "busy day today huh?" "SANS! STOP LOATHING AROUND! WE'VE GOT TO GET RID OF THIS GIANT VINE!" said PAPYRUS. "on it bro!" said sans "if you two 'scuse me a moment." The skeleton magically teleported to what lies around the corner. Bana and Lina turned to the corner and turned to their right to find a vine the size of... something giant. It began to fight back against the 2 creatures.  
"I wonder..." said Bana, stepping forward to the vines direction. "W-Wait Bana, what are you doing!?" said Lina. As Bana made contact with the vine, the city began to flash color and black.  
Bana's orange heart appeared again, along with the 4 options. Bana selected the ACT option, of which brought up 4 more options. These were: *Check *Tickle *Impale and *Flirt. Bana didn't chose *Flirt this time as it's impossible to flirt with a body part that's connected to another living being. Instead, Bana chose *Tickle. Bana began to tickle the giant vine... with success. The vine slowed itself down. "Wait. How are y-" Lina was interuptted by the counter attack the vine began to make. The vine colored its tip orange. {Well this is something new!} thought Bana {Still, as long as I get to avoid the attack I'm ok} The vine made an orange energy slash that covered the width of the rectangular box and slowly traveled downwards. {ON THE OTHER HAND!} thought Bana.  
Bana began to scream "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" while running to one sorner to the other as fast as he could. "HUMAN! WHAT EVER YOU DO IN THIS COUNTER ATTACK, DON'T STOP RUNNING!"  
said PAPYRUS. "just go through the attack. when it's orange, you can go right through." said sans. Bana did so and the skeleton brothers were right. Bana wasn't hurt what so ever. It was Bana's turn again,  
but this time he chose the MERCY option and 2 more options appeared. Bana chose *Spare. As he chose spare, the city went back to its color as the skeleton brothers began to defeat the giant vine. A bone pierced through the vine destroying it instantly. "welp... i think that's the last of them." said sans. "And you would be correct!" said Red, coming back from the other side of the city with Doon "All of the civilians are properly evacuated and there's no sign of vines cover a block. With no vines for him to command, Flowey has ran out of options." "Now all we have to do is to head to the mayor's office and confront the mayor!"  
said Doon. "But what if Flowey has one more option? We have to be cautious." said Bana. "I AGREE WITH THE HUMAN! WE HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR FLOWEY'S WORST AND HOPE FOR THE BEST!" said PAPYRUS.  
"i'll SEED to it has i must!" said sans. "OH MY GOODNESS SANS!" said PAPYRUS. Everyone (exept Lina) went to a different part of the city in case Flowey intends on escaping. Lina opened the mayor house doors and walked right in. Bana was on the street of where his house is at. He waited for someone to catch Flowey or for flowey to come to him. Then, all of a sudden, 2 guards that work for the mayor charged at him. Instead of running from the guards, Bana ran straight at them to pass through them as he saw a gap between the 2 guards. He heard an "Oof" sound behind him, but he didn't question it. He ran to the plaza of ember and only found sans and PAPYRUS. "What happened to Doon and Red?" asked Bana. sans shrugged his shoulders meaning that he doesn't know. They then heard a laugh that sounded a bit... human. "Bravo! Braaaaaavo!" said the mayor, walking out of the mayor house. "Where's Lina!?" asked Bana. "In here. But if I were you, I'd be a bit more concerned about Myself." said the mayor. The plaza ground began to shake as did the colors of the city. What eruptted from the ground was able to cut all the power the city has. "It'S aBoUt TiMe I gEt To EnJoY tHiS!" aid a familia- "oK! eNoUgH wItH tHe FoReShAdOwInG aLl ReAdY! i'Ve DoNe EnOuGh Of It In ThIs CiTy AlrIgHt." interuptted a fa- I mean Flowey. The narrator offer's Flowey to continue the narration. "NoPe!" said Flowey "BeSiDeS, i HaVe OtHeR pLaNs!" Then came Flowey's laugh. "BuT i WiLl Do ThIs!" said Flowey.

To Be CoNtInUeD iN cHaPtEr 8 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Last resort

It all became dark in the city, so dark that Bana couldn't see a thing. But then, Bana saw a shimmer of light in front of him. He walked towards it to find... just a child-sized star.  
When Bana touched it, a box appeared above him. The box began to crack. Then it shattered to reveal a Giant flower. It was Flowey! "ThAnKs NaRrAtOr, WhAt CoUlD wE dO wItHoUt YoU?" said Flowey, sarcastically "PfFt... WhAtEvEr! AnYwAyS, wAnNa KnOw HoW i BeCaMe So LaRgE?" "Uuuuuuhhh... yes?" said Ba- "i KnOw WhO tHe KiD iS aLrEaDy!"  
said Flowey. The Narrator infroms Flowey tha- "KnOw WhAt, NeVeRmInD!" said Flowey, infuriated "aS i WaS sAyInG. tHe MaYoR aNd HiS mEn MaDe SuRe ThAt I gOt An EaSy PoWeR-bOoSt. YoU'rE nO mAtCh FoR mE nOw KiD!" Flowey laughed tauntingly. Bana stepped forward, having enough of the taunting. "iS tHe NaRrAtOr CoRrEcT kId? YoU tHiNk YoU hAd EnOuGh? WeLl JuSt A hEaDs Up KiD, wE'vE jUsT gOt StArTeD!" said Flowey. Bana's Heart began to glow as he is prepared for anything. Flowey, on the other hand, brought out 6 hearts. Then the area that Bana was in began to glow black and red as Bana then saw a silhouette of a giant monster, floating down in battle position. Then when the glowing stopped, the monsterous figure emerged from the shadows. It was a beast of metal, animal and plant merged together. There was a box on the beast that emitted a white light of which shown a happy face. Little did Bana know, the eyes open and the teeth are shown. This was no monster... It was... Omega Flowey! Omega Flowey began to laugh disturbingly. The box flashed again, this time revealing a nightmareish face as Omega Flowey begins to attack Bana. Bana took damage from Omega Flowey's rapid attack that consisted of stars, fingers, metal shells and (for some reason) time warping. "Oh! YoU'vE nOtIcEd It NaRraToR?" said Omega Flowey. "Who are you talking to?!" asked Bana. Omega Flowey ignored the question and procceed the onslaught. Bana then found the FIGHT option, but refused to use it. Omega Flowey laughed at Bana's merciful behavior. "YoU cAn'T rEfUsE tHe OpTiOn FoReVeR kId!" said Omega Flowey. Bana wasn't doing well evading the attacks as he grew weaker. The onslaught stopped as Omega Flowey prepa- "BlAh BlAh BlAh, I kNoW tHe DrIlL aLrEaDy." interuptted Om-  
"CoRk ThE oBvIoUs AlReAdY! yEeSh..." Omega Flowey surrounded Bana with dangerous pellets. Omega Flowey began to laugh as the pellets grew near Bana. But before they made contact,  
The pellets were destroyed by an attack made by one of the skeleton brothers. Both Bana and Omega Flowey were surprised by this turn of events. "hey kiddo... behind ya!" said a fami- "SaNs!"  
interuptted Omega Flowey. Bana turned to see different colored hearts behind him. There was more then just sans. "No KiDdInG nArRaToR!" said Omega Flowey. The people of ember's determination overpowered Omega Flowey's determination. "Bana! Catch!" said Doon, throwing something for Bana to use. Bana caught it, and it turned out to be a music box. Before the people of ember overthrow him, Omega Flowey used a powerful attack to weaken their determination. As the narrator typed this down, they wondered why Omega Flow- "i JuSt LiKe ThE wOrD iS AlL." interuptted Omega Flowey "sO... hOw AbOuT tHiS, i'Ll GiVe YoU tHe ACT oPtIoN sO yOu CaN cAlL fOr LiTtLe SaNsY. nO nEeD tO bE sHy, TrY iT kId!" The ACT option appeared like Omega Flowey said. Bana selected it and was givin 2 choices. *Call and *Play. Bana chose *Play and as he did so, he played the music box Doon threw to him. As the music played, Omega Flowey hesitated and listened to the music. "W-whAT..?  
hoW..? WhEN.. I..." said Omega Flowey, utterly confused. One of the hearts tried to convince Omega Flowey to destroy Bana... but failed ultimately as Omega Flowey began to reform. The world began to fade into white and then back to the city of ember. Bana noticed a new creature that he hasn't seen before. a fluffy creature, size of a child, with attire that consists of a green shirt with a yellow stripe across horizontally and black pants. "Where am I" said the fluffy creature "Chara!? Chaaaaara." "Um I don't think this 'Chara' person is here." said Bana "But I'm here. I'm Bana, who are you?" "Asriel."  
replied Asriel "And it's nice to meet you too... I'm sorry about all the trouble that I caused when I was Flowey." "You weren't yourself back then. You were stuck in that form for such a long time, that you kinda let that persona take control. Not by your free will though, so apology accepted." said Bana. "Thanks Bana. I'm so glad to hear tha-" Asriel was cut off as a blade pierced his body from behind. "Know your place Flowey!" said the mayor. The colors of the city returned along with the cityfolk and Bana's friends. All of Bana's friends and the cityfolk stood in horror as the mayor procceed to push the sword in deeper into Asriel.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" Bana shouted at the mayor. "You can't tell me what to do! It's survival in ember!" said the mayor "Survival to the finish was the plan! If 'Asriel' didn't let his guard down and reformed, I would have won!" "YOU... YOU..." Bana said, angerly. "B-Ba..na..." said Asriel, in pain. The mayor pulled the blade out of Asriel. "I've won." said the mayor. Then a bone emerged from the ground and pierced the mayor. "get dunked on!" said sans. The bone attack dissperced, leaving the mayor gravely wounded. Asriel began to fall. But before he did, Bana caught him in his arms. "T-Than..ks for... remin...ding o...of who I wa...as... Bana..." said Asriel. Bana began to cry as he saw a new friend disappear into dust. Thus, a moment of silence came into play while the lights of ember begins to dim slowly.

To be concluded in Chapter 9... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Epilogue

As the lights began to turn off, Bana's heart glowed intensely in the dark. Bana stood up, determined to lead the people to a great place. "If there are those who see's the glow,  
follow. For those who are having trouble seeing it, follow the sound of my voice!" said Bana, being the leader the people of ember and his friends. The people of ember began to follow Bana's words and his light. Bana lead the people of ember and his friends to the pipeworks. They travelled from there to Snowdin town. As Bana led, the people of ember were astonished by the wonderful sight of the town.  
Powdery ice on the ground, a soothing breeze and unique creatures (which were the monsters of the underground) caught their interest. Muffet quickly joined in. "heh... good thing you took the lead kiddo."  
said sans "...sorry bout what happend back there." "You don't have to apologize Sans. It wasn't your fault." said Bana, calmly. PAPYRUS ran to the front to tell Bana something.  
"HUMAN! YOU HAVE TO BE WARY ABOUT UNDYNE! SHE'S THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOON BE PART OF." said PAPYRUS. "Good to know. Thanks Papyrus."  
complimented Bana. "NOT A PROBLEM HUMAN!" said PAPYRUS. As Bana led everyone deeper in, the area began to get warmer and everyone began to hear footsteps of an armored goliath.  
Then an armored figure jumped from the ledge that was 12 feet away from Bana. "Halt Human!" said the ar- "GREETINGS UNDYNE!" said PAPYRUS, unknowingly interuptting the Narrator.  
"Papyrus? What are you doing with the human?" said Undyne, removing her helmet. "Actually, I'm not alone." said Bana. The people of ember caught up with Bana. Undyne was surprised to see a group of humans in the underground. Red stepped forward and spoke. "Undyne, these humans were trapped down here just like us. They seek what we want to have down here. Freedom" said Red. Undyne heared Red's words and gave a pleasing smile. "Follw me. I'll lead you to our king." said Undyne. Bana and everyone else did so. Undyne led them through the kingdom of the underground. Through the land known as waterfall to the scortching grounds of hot land to the futureistic sights of the core all the way to the kings castle. While passing through the judgement hall, sans tripped as if he were there more times than he should be. "Are you ok!?" said a concerned Lina. "heh... welp. ya caught me GUILTY AS CHARGED!" said sans, making a pun about the judgemnet hall. Lina giggled as she picked up sans. A quiet 'NNNNYYYYEEEEEEHHHH' sound echoed within the hall. Undyne led everyone to the entrance of the kings throne room. "He's right inside. Only the most determined are able to face him." said Undyne. "I'll go." said Bana. "Not alone you won't" afraid that they will get interuptted, the Narrator decided to let this one play out. "Glad to hear it Minnicin." said Bana. Thus the 2 of them entered the throne room... only to find the king watering his flowers while humming to himself. 'Wow. Hypocritical ove ther Undyne' though Bana.  
"Excuse me, your majesty." said Bana. The king heared his words and turned around. What Bana saw left him speechless as the king himself looked a lot like Asriel. "U-U-Uh... Y-You wouldn't happen to be Asriel right?" asked Bana.  
"Huh. That is my child's name. But to answer your question, no I am not." Insert Narrator speel here. "I am known as Asgore. The king of the monsters. Now with that out of the way." Asgore went to get something. 'Ok Bana, what you've might've said probably upset him in some way. But all you have to do is to stay determined.' though Bana. Minnicin held onto his arm. "Don't worry Bana, I'm with you." said Minnicin. This made Bana all the more calmer.  
Asgore went back with a set of some liquid. "Care for some tea?" asked Asgore. This question shocked Bana immensly. "Um... yes?" said Bana "Wait, no! I just want my people to be free from the underground." "Your people?" asked Asgore. "Yes. They're all outside of your throne room." said Bana. "May I take a look?" asked Asgore. "If you want to. But before you do, are you upset with me your majesty?" said Bana. "Please my friend, call me Asgore. And no,  
I am not upset with you nor am I upset about you know my child's name. By the way, who told you?" said Asgore. "...A magic flower told me so." said Bana. "Ah. I see." said Asgore. Asgore went to the entrance of his throne room to find a colony of humans and a couple of monsters with them. "If all of you follow me please." said Asgore, shedding tears. He then walked to a different room as everyone followed him. They soon find a room slowly glowing white to black and then to white again. "This is known as the barrier. It has kept us monsters down here for centuries. It requires 7 human spirits to destroy." said Asgore "However, since there is a colony of human with me now..." Asgore brought out some type of device different from a phone. He pushed a button and 6 containers of 6 hearts rose from the ground. Asgore then pulled out a trident and chopped the tops of the containers off, releasing the 6 spirits. The spirits then began to disperce. "It was time to set them free. Human, you won't mind if you and your colony can-" Asgore was interuptted by Bana. "We both want freedom Asgore. We shall see what we can do." said Bana. Bana and the people of ember then used their determination to break the barrier. Then there was an opening on the other side of the room. "We're free!" said a citizen of ember. Then everyone went for the opening. When everyone made it out, there was a giant light in the sky. They all gazed in aw. "Oh, Asgore. I forgot to introduce myself." said Bana "I'm Bana. a citizen of the city known as ember" "Bana. What a wonderful name." said Asgore, being ever so pleased "...Bana. We could really need a leader like you. Would you like to be an ambassador for the people of ember and the colony of monsters?" "Woah! Really!?" said Bana. Asgore nodded his head. "Then I shall take the title of ambassador." said Bana. "I'm most glad to hear so." said Asgore. And Thus the people of ember and the colony of monsters lived together in harmony. The End.

Feel free to reveiw this fanfic!  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
